Life Goes On
by fullhouserocks
Summary: Full House is continued as everyone goes on with their lives and follow their dreams.  Becky gets pregnant, Vicky visits with a surprise, and Joey's dating a girl seriously.  As everyone moves on, how will their lives change and affect the Full House? R
1. Ch 1 Whoa Baby!

Note: This is what I think would've happened if Full House continued and had a season nine. And a special thanks to my sister for editing even though she doesn't like Full House.

Disclaimer: Full House does not belong to me.

_Life Goes On_

Chapter One: Whoa, Baby!

Becky bit her lip as she waited in the doctor's office. She pretended to be interested in the latest issue of _People_ magazine, glancing up anxiously every few minutes. Part of her felt guilty for not telling Jesse her whereabouts this morning, but the other part of her knew she couldn't set him up for another disappointment.

"Mrs. Katsopolis?" Rebecca quickly looked up to see the nurse standing there with a clipboard.

"Yes," she answered, apprehensively awaiting her results. She was now at the edge of her seat, listening to each and every word the nurse would say next.

"Your results are in. Congratulations, Mrs. Katsopolis, you're going to have another baby!"

Rebecca squealed and hugged the nurse, shouting, "Oh, I can't wait to tell Jess! He'll be so excited. And the twins will be big brothers! This--this is so amazing. I've got to get home and tell everyone!"

And just as suddenly as she had come, Becky left the doctor's office.

The only thing stopping her from going home immediately was stopping to pick up her boys from preschool. She calmly listened to them talk about their day, somehow managing to keep the wonderful news to herself. She knew Jesse should be the first to know.

When they got home Nicky and Alex went upstairs to play with their new train sets that they got last week for their birthday. They were now four years old. Meanwhile, Rebecca found Jesse in the kitchen eating lunch and took a deep breath. How should she tell him?

She sat down at the kitchen table next to him and cleared her throat. "So…how are you?"

"Pretty good. We're a bit short on waitresses at the Smash Club, though," Jesse sighed.

"Still haven't found any replacements for Kimmy and DJ yet?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately," he replied. "I don't know what we'll do when DJ finally goes to college. Kimmy…I can deal with losing Kimmy. What about you?"

"Oh, me?" Becky exclaimed. "Everything's fine. I went to work, stopped by the doctor's office, picked up the kids—"

"Whoa, you went to the doctor's office? Are you okay? Is it something serious?"

"Jesse, don't worry. I'm fine. I actually have some wonderful news. I'm pregnant, Jess!" Rebecca finally blurted out.

"Pregnant?! Are you serious?" Jesse exclaimed as he swung Becky around the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me you might be pregnant?"

"Well, I didn't want to worry you. We've been disappointed several times already and I didn't want to hurt you," Rebecca replied softly.

Jesse took her hand and said, "Don't be afraid to tell me anything. When we got married, we promised that we wouldn't keep secrets and that we'd tell each other everything."

Becky didn't say anything. The kiss they shared said it all for her.

* * *

"Dinner's ready," Danny called. Everyone rushed into the kitchen and sat down. "We're having chicken and dumplings tonight with fruit and salad," he said as he put the food on the table.

"Ew!" Michelle stuck out her tongue. Nicky and Alex nodded their heads in agreement.

"You guys haven't even tasted them yet. I'm sure they're delicious," DJ chided them.

"We've had chicken every day this week," Stephanie complained.

"It was on sale," Danny protested.

"If you won't eat it, I will," Joey said as picked up Michelle's plate and dumped its contents onto his own.

"Well, Jesse and I have some news we'd like to share," Becky interrupted.

Everyone stopped talking about chicken and dumplings and turned their attention to Becky.

"I'm gonna have another baby!" Becky squealed.

"Aunt Becky, that's great!" DJ exclaimed.

"I'm very happy for you two," Danny chimed in.

"Did you hear that, boys? You're gonna be big brothers!" Jesse told Nicky and Alex with a grin.

"You know, I really missed having a baby around the house. It'll be nice to have another one," Joey replied.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome. I'm gonna have another little cousin! Alright!" Stephanie said happily.

"I'll finally be one of the older kids in the house!" Michelle rejoiced.

"This house just keeps getting fuller," Danny commented. "First Joey and Jesse, then Becky, then Nicky and Alex, and now another baby."

"If there's going to be another baby, where is it going to sleep?" Michelle questioned. "Dad even said this house is full. Are you guys going to have to move out?"

"Don't worry, Michelle," Becky smiled. "We're staying right here. But that is a good question. Jess, where is the baby going to sleep? Is there enough room in the attic?" Becky asked.

"I could always add another room. Don't worry, Beck, we'll figure something out," Jesse replied confidently.

"You're not going to take my room," Stephanie piped in. "When Deej goes to college, Michelle moves into DJ's old room, and I get my own room that I've waited eight years for."

"You'll still get your own room," Danny assured her. "After all, I promised you'd have your own room when DJ goes to college."

Stephanie let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone continued eating as Jesse and Rebecca wondered, "Where _is_ the baby going to sleep?" But now was not the time for worrying. Tomorrow, Vicky was coming over for a week, and besides, they would have nine months to figure out a solution.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprising Changes

Note: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: Full House does not belong to me.

Chapter Two: Surprising Changes

Danny was running through the house like a madman. The kitchen had been mopped and buffed to perfection, the shelves had been dusted, and dirty laundry had become a thing of the past. It was like Spring Cleaning, only ten times more extreme. And it was all because of Vicky.

Even though Danny and Vicky had broken up, he still sometimes felt as if he and Vicky were a couple. As foolish as it sounded, Danny knew that he had trouble moving on…it wasn't everyday you met someone as sweet and charming as Vicky. She was someone special, and losing her—well, it hadn't been easy. And now, to have an urgent call from her asking if she could talk to him about something important, made Danny feel excited, nervous, and faint all at the same time. So everything had to be perfect.

Just as Danny was about to clean the fireplace one more time, the doorbell rang. He rushed to the door, checked himself, and casually opened it. Vicky was standing there shuffling her feet nervously. Danny took her bags and invited her in. They took a seat on the couch.

"I'm so glad to see you. It's been some time since you and I saw each other. How was your trip?" Danny asked her, trying to smother his anxiety.

"It was great. The food was good," Vicky replied, looking away absently.

"That's good to know," he nodded.

Silence.

"Danny, I need to talk with you," Vicky began, sick of stalling. "I've been thinking a lot lately and came to this conclusion. When we were engaged, you would've moved to Chicago without thinking twice, if it wasn't for the fact that you had daughters. We both would've wanted to get married if it wasn't for my job offer. And I've realized now, more than ever, that I'm ready to make to make a sacrifice for us. My love for you can't be replaced by my dream job. I'm quitting my job in Chicago for you—"

"But, Vicky…is this really what you want to do? This is your one chance at that job," Danny protested. "Are you throwing away your career for me?"

"Who cares about that job? I'm still gonna be in journalism. I'm the new anchorwoman for your station, you know. Anyways, I've thought about this, and I have no doubt in my mind. I understand, now, that I won't be satisfied until we're married," she told him, her confidence masking her fear that he might not accept her back, even after all she went through.

"I couldn't agree more," Danny replied, his face breaking out into a grin. "I haven't really stopped thinking about you since we broke up. Let me do this the right way, though," he said as he bent down on one knee. "Vicky, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"If we were doing this the right way, you'd be offering me a ring," she teased, smiling.

"Oh…I think the ring I gave you is in my room—" Danny stood up to go, but Vicky put her hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Don't bother. You know I'm going to say yes."

* * *

Once everyone was home, Danny had a family meeting in which he announced his and Vicky's engagement. Everyone reacted joyously to the news and no one had any complaints. Vicky heard the Katsopolis' news as well during the meeting and congratulated them.

While everyone left, Danny sat on the couch alone, lost in his train of thought. It seemed like everyday someone else was joining the family and moving in. If he married Vicky and possibly had another child, there'd be no more room. After trying to come up with solutions for some time, he found to his dismay that things had to change-- for the better. The sooner he broke it to the family, the more time they'd have to get used to the idea. Who knew so many things would change in just two days?

* * *

Jesse and Becky wandered around the attic searching for the perfect spot to add a room. Every place they found was either two small or not a reasonable space to have a bedroom.

"Let's face it, Jess, there's no space. Unless we want to get rid of our living room we'll have to find another solution," Rebecca replied with a sigh. Jesse had to agree; the best space they could find was in the shape of a small triangle. It barely had enough room for a bed, much less any space to walk around in. If it came down to it, they would get rid of their living area and make it their bedroom, giving their old bedroom to the baby.

"Let's go downstairs and see what everyone's doing," Jesse suggested, heading toward the stairs. Becky shrugged and followed him down, not having anything better to do.

They met Danny in the family room, lost in thought.

"Something up, Danny?" Jesse asked as he sat down next to his brother-in-law.

"Actually…I guess so," Danny admitted, turning towards the couple. "Can I discuss something important with you two?"

"Well, of course, Danny," Rebecca insisted, her expression filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Now I don't think we should tell the girls anything yet, but I think we might have to move," Danny began.

"What are you talking about? Move? Why? We're all happy here. What's the deal with this?" Jesse asked, alarmed at what Danny was saying.

_I don't want anyone to move. We have to stay together. We're family. What's he talking about? No one's moving- -they can't… I'm lost without these people. What would happen to the memories? Would we just forget about everything? What would happen to the family? _

The thought was just too much to bear. Jesse held his head in his hands, wishing Danny had never said those words.

Danny continued, "Just wait a minute. Listen. Things are going crazy around here and they just keep getting crazier. You're starting a family. And who knows, maybe Vicky and I might have a child or two. The amount of space in this house is decreasing, and with so many people…"

Danny didn't want to admit what he was about to say. He loved being here with the people he loved around him, and the last thing he'd want is to move, but he didn't see any way around this.

He spoke up again, saying, "What I'm trying to say here is that this house is _too_ full. I hate the idea of moving, but I just don't see any way we could make this work. Even if you found a spot for the baby to sleep in the attic there'd still be the problem when Vicky and I got married and had a child of our own. If our child took the third bedroom, where would Joey sleep? With the size of this house, I never thought I'd say it's too full, but life seems to bring a lot of surprises- both good and bad."

Danny's voice trailed off as he realized everything he just said. It felt so surreal.

"You shouldn't have to move, Danny," Becky protested. "If anyone should move it should be us. You own the house and if you moved, we'd all have to move since we don't own it."

Jesse just sat there thinking of how his whole life was changing. After almost nine years living there, Danny wanted the whole family to separate and forget all about those years? He realized then Danny was still talking and decided to listen.

"...to cut to the chase I'm meeting with a real estate agent today to see about the possibility of getting a bigger house. I wouldn't keep your hopes up, though. Finding a house that's big enough won't be an easy task. Anyways, I'm going to explain the situation to Vicky tonight. You can go do whatever you came down here to do. I gotta go vacuum the stairs." Danny finally finished rambling and left to go clean the house like usual…despite the fact that his preparations for Vicky's arrival had made the house spotlessly clean.

* * *

Danny drove off heading to Bayside Reality to meet his realtor, Susan Ryan. He had no idea if she could find a house big enough or even what price range it would be. Prices really change in nine years and Danny hoped he could find an affordable house. He rambled on and on to himself until he got there. That was his way of calming down.

He entered the building and shook hands with Susan. He sat down by her desk and told her everything he wanted in a home: 6 bedrooms, 3 bath, a large basement, and a large attic. Although she was surprised with all of his requirements, she started typing on her computer and looking for a large enough house. "Come back next week and we'll begin looking at some different houses," she told him. "It will definitely be a challenge to find a house with all of your expectations," she added doubtfully.

"Don't worry," Danny smiled. "I'm sure we can handle it."


	3. Chapter 3 On the Hunt

Note: I'm so, so, soooooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. It's my sister's fault; she couldn't edit for awhile. (She says she's sorry.) Despite the delay, please read it and review! Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter:

Chapter 3: On the Hunt

Danny followed Susan onto the driveway of a two-story brick house, glancing approvingly at the well-tended yard. According to the advertisement, this was a 5 bedroom, 3 bath house with a basement: a rare find in San Francisco. He shut the car door and followed her into the foyer.

"Now remember, this house is priced at $757,000," Susan told him as they entered.

"You want me to spend three quarters of a million on a house?!" Danny exclaimed, shocked by the amount of money he was going to have to spend.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tanner, but you're going to have to get used to these prices if you plan to buy a house big enough for your family. While this might not have everything you're hoping for, it has the potential to be. It only has five bedrooms, but you could turn the garage into one if necessary," Susan told him while showing him some of the house's charm.

"I understand, Susan. I guess I'm willing to spend that type of money for the convenience of my family. We'd like to try to all stay together in one house, if possible," he replied, accepting the fact that houses now-a-days were a bit more expensive than when he and Pam had found 1882 Gerard Street.

They continued to tour the rest of the house, including the living room, kitchen, den, laundry room, bedrooms, and bathrooms. By the time they got to the basement, Danny was really considering this house, although it came with a fair amount of work.

As Danny walked into the basement, his point of view started to change. It wasn't very large and it desperately needed renovations. The concrete floors made it cold and the there was no drywall up on the wall. It was dingy and dirty, and that was something Danny couldn't stand for.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can buy this place. There's not enough room here for Jesse and Becky, and it's filthy down here," Danny began to say. "Who knows if there's mold crawling in these walls? In fact, where are the walls? I have to say this is a major drawback to the house, I'll tell you that."

"Mr. Tanner, I always tell my clients, whether you're spending $100,000 or a million dollars you're always going to make a sacrifice," she told him. "Plus, I'm sure if you're really considering the house that you could take a few thousand dollars off the asking price. That way, you can do the renovations and maybe add an addition to the house to make room."

After that they went and viewed several more houses, all of which had a quirk that Danny couldn't handle. At the end of the day, Danny went home with a heavy heart and a decision to make.

And to his disappointment, it wasn't getting any easier to decide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey and Jesse were at the Smash Club polishing glasses, setting tables, and sweeping up for that night. On stage, Joey was rehearsing his Wizard of Oz act one final time when a young woman entered. Her dark brown hair was tied in a high pony swinging side to side as she walked. She took a seat on a bar stool and watched Joey, laughing occasionally at his jokes. As Jesse approached her, the woman stood up and spoke with him briefly before walking over to the supplies closet.

Joey stepped off the stage with his eyes following the attractive brunette. He started to follow her, then realizing he knew nothing about the mystery woman, came towards Jesse instead.

"Jess, you've got to tell me who that woman is and whether or not she's single," Joey asked him eagerly.

"Calm down, Joseph," Jesse replied, laughing. "That's Lisa, a new waitress here. It's her first day."

Lisa, now wearing her uniform, approached the two men. Smiling, she turned to Joey and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Lisa. I just wanted to tell you that I thought that Wizard of Oz bit was hilarious. Are you going to be performing here tonight?" she asked him.

"Nice to meet you, Lisa," Joey replied, taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Joey, and I'm glad you enjoyed it because I'll be doing another routine of mine here tonight."

"Really? I can't wait to see it," she grinned. She twirled a strand of her hair, then gasped as she noticed her boss standing beside the comic. "Oh, I have to prepare for work. It's my first night here, you know. See you later!" She waved good-bye and left.

The Smash Club was full of hustle and bustle that night. Everyone had smiles on their faces when listening to Joey's jokes and were up and moving when a local band rocked out for a while. Everything went fairly smooth.

At the end of the night, Lisa was busy cleaning tables as Joey approached her.

"Oh, hi! It's nice to see you again Joey," Lisa said, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I have to say, your act was even better in front of an audience. I'm surprised you don't get nervous."

"It's not that hard," Joey admitted, leaning on the counter. "I mean, there are other things that would make a guy nervous."

"What could be more nerve-racking than imitating the cowardly lion in front of tons of people?" she laughed.

"…Asking out a girl you barely know."

Her laughter stopped.

Joey took in a deep breath, not daring to look into Lisa's eyes. "Hey, I know we just met, but I was thinking maybe we could have dinner sometime," he asked with his fingers crossed.

A pause.

Then, a smile lit up on her face as she replied, "Sure, I'd love to."

Never had so much relief been caused by so little words.

"Great," Joey grinned, "how about tomorrow night at seven? We can meet at Davy's Barbecue. What do you say?"

"I'll be there," she nodded, biting her lip.

"See you then."

"Alright, bye!"

And as Joey headed back home, he couldn't resist exclaiming, "Yes!"

Michelle was right. Crossing your fingers _did_ help.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the family room for a meeting the next morning.

"As you all know, our family is growing and this house isn't getting any bigger," Danny began. "Now, if you think about it logically, there really isn't going to be as much space as our families grow. So, I realize that there's a simple solution: we buy a bigger house. I've already started looking at some houses that are nice and spacious-- perfect for our family. What do you girls say? Will you give it a shot?"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Danny!" Becky replied. "This works out great…,"

"Great? What are you talking about? I don't want to leave this house. We have so many memories here. Do you all just want to forget that?" Michelle protested.

"Michelle, honey, the house doesn't hold the memories. Those memories will always be in our hearts, and no one can take that away from you," Danny said comfortingly.

"Yeah, Michelle, I could never forget the great times we had here, like when Stephanie moved into the bathroom and you built your car with Becky for the derby,'' DJ said, recalling the spoken memories. "Anyways, think on the plus side. You'll have more space for your stuff and we all get to stay together.

"Yeah, Deej, I guess you're right. My plus side is that my room can be as far away from Michelle's as possible," Stephanie remarked.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," Michelle retorted.

"Ya know, Danny, this could work out for me," Joey decided. "I could have my own bathroom and living area. It's not like I don't mind living with all of you, I love it! It's just that as a grown man I need my own space."

"We understand you like to play with your stuff animals in privacy, Joey," Jesse commented jokingly.

"Alright, it's unanimous. We're moving!" Danny announced. As he said those words, everyone rejoiced. But as the celebration ensued, Jesse leaned over to his wife.

"Beck, I need to talk to you," Jesse quietly whispered, taking her by the hand and heading for the stairs.

"Now?" Rebecca asked him.

"Yes, now come on," he said hurriedly. "We need to discuss this before Danny chooses a house."

Becky sighed and followed him up the stairs to the attic.

* * *

Note: Once again I'm sorry for updating so late. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. 


End file.
